Of Two Minds
by Lady Liz
Summary: Daniel is used to exact an ancient vengence that reaks havoc at the SGC (Finished!)
1. Default Chapter

Of Two Minds  
  
A Stargate SG-1 FanFic By Liz  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Jack O'neill, Teal'c George Hammond, Cassie Frasier or Janet Frasier and am in now way affiliated with Stargate SG-1; it's producers productions or subsidiaries. I do however own the character of Jana Desal and am in no way looking to profit from this story.   
  
Authors Note: Much thanks to AV for encouraging me to put my SG thoughts down on paper   
  
-----------   
  
General Hammond squinted slightly from the glow of the event horizon as he expectantly waited for the members of SG-1 to return from their latest mission. The technician had just announced that it was SG-1's IDC that had come through and Hammond looked on, his muscles slightly tense as they always were when the gate was opened. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as all four members emerged at an untroubled pace that spoke of an easy mission, or at the very least no eminent danger.   
  
"Welcome home SG-1" he said, "I know you all want to get to the showers so we'll debrief at 1900-"   
  
"Excuse me sir" Daniel Jackson uncharacteristically broke in.   
  
"But could we forgo the showers and all that, I've...well I've got somewhere to be."   
  
Jack O'neill and Teal'c who were on either side of Daniel exchanged glances.   
  
"Somewhere to be?" Jack mouthed and Teal'c raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Why?" General Hammond called through the speaker and Daniel Shrugged.   
  
"I just have something I need to...do."   
  
General Hammond nodded. "All right. Team stow your gear and then meet up in the briefing room. You have ten minuets." Sam Carter threw Daniel an Amused look as she passed and Jack clomped him on the shoulder.   
  
"Something to do?"   
  
"Don't Ask."   
  
"Well Sir, it was moonlike. Their were rocks, lots of rocks and...moonlike things." Jack played absently with a pencil as the team and General Hammond sat around the briefing room table discussing their latest mission to M38299.   
  
"It was moonish sir!"   
  
Sam tapped her finger on the table and nodded.   
  
"Sir, while the initial information from the M.A.L.P. indicated the presence of naquada, their appears to be only trace amounts, and not enough to merit an extraction team."   
  
"Moonish"   
  
"I concur." Said Teal'c matter-of-factly.   
  
"We found nothing on the premises that would be of any threat."   
  
"Dr. Jackson?" Gen. Hammond asked.   
  
"Do I need to say it again? Sir?" Jack emphasized.   
  
Daniel smiled briefly.   
  
"We found no evidence of civilization of any kind. No writings, no buildings. Just rock and dust."   
  
"Moon like things" Jack supplied halfheartedly trying to be helpful.   
  
"The mission was a snooze sir. Just in and out, not much too it. What's next?"   
  
General Hammond stood up.   
  
"Your start a new mission tomorrow. I expect to see you all back here at 0900. I suggest you all go and get a good nights rest, and I'll see you all in the morning."   
  
"Well, you don't seem to have any abrasions that I can see, your rental activity is normal." Dr. Janet Frasier said flashing Daniels eyes with her penlight. "   
  
"Any headaches? Nausea? Fatigue?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Well, then I'd say your good to go."   
  
Daniel hopped down off the bed and Sam climbed up.   
  
"So," Jack said stepping up beside Daniel and putting on his coat.   
  
"Something to do? I take it you're not coming with us then?"   
  
Daniel blinked.   
  
"Coming with you? Where?"   
  
"You, Me, Teal'c and Sam...O'Mallys....Alcohol filled beverages and beef platters....any of this ringing a bell?   
  
"Oh!" Daniel said, a lightbulb flashing on in his mind. "I completely forgot!"   
  
"I could tell. So what's this big important thing you have to do?"   
  
"It's nothing really."   
  
"Nothing? Come on Daniel, you never go all abrupt on Hammond over nothing. What is it? You can tell us... I mean it's not like you have a date or anything." Jack paused and looked at Daniel, who said nothing but looked around the room. Jacks eyebrows shot upward in surprise.   
  
"You DO don't you? You have a date?"   
  
"No I-"   
  
But Sam and Janet were already turning towards him and Teal'c had paused halfway through placing his hat on.   
  
"You have a date? How come you didn't tell us?" Sam asked and Teal'c nodded in agreement.   
  
"With whom are you planning to spend time DanielJackson?"   
  
Daniel threw up his hands in mock exasperation. "It's NOT a date ok? I just thought since we have a night off I'd...well there is this girl ..er...woman who lives in my Building...three doors down..."   
  
"Is this that girl you've casually mention 30 or 40 times in the last couple of weeks?" Jack asked trying to recall.   
  
"What's her name again, Jamie?"   
  
"Jana and yes I"   
  
"With a Y?"   
  
"Actually no the J makes a Y sound. Anyways" Daniel said looking sideways at Jack who was smirking good-naturedly,   
  
"I thought since I had some free time I might ask her if she'd like to grab a bite to eat or something, I don't know."   
  
Sam hopped off the bed and put on her jacket.   
  
"Hold that thought a moment will you?"   
  
She turned to Janet.   
  
"Since Daniel is going to be persona-non-grata tonight you want to join us?"   
  
Jack Daniel and Teal'c began to make their way out of the infirmary with Sam and Janet close behind. As they reached the elevator Janet shook her head.   
  
"Mmm beer bottoms and cow parts, sounds like something I shouldn't pass up. Unfortunately I can't. I promised Cassie some "bonding time" tonight. I think she's finally grown out of that phase where she wants nothing to do with me great huh?" Daniel smiled at her "I'm really glad Janet." and Janet smiled back.   
  
"Yea so am I. Well I've got to get these test results in to General Hammond, so I'll see you all tomorrow. Have fun tonight and Daniel," She said an impish little smile flashing over her features.   
  
"Good Luck"   
  
"Oh Honestly." Daniel said as they all shuffled into the elevator and made for the surface. "It's just dinner with a friend, what's the big deal?"   
  
Jack grinned.   
  
"It isn't either and you know it, It's a date and if you don't mind me saying I haven't seen you on a date since well," he paused and exhaled.   
  
"NEVER"   
  
The elevator doors opened and the four of them walked out into the night.   
  
"Don't listen to him Daniel," Sam said encouragingly.   
  
"It's not like he's all king of the dating pool and anyways from what you've told us she seems like a nice girl."   
  
Daniel smiled to himself.   
  
"She is."   
  
"Well then I hope you have a really good time." She smiled widely at him.   
  
"So Colonel, Teal'c who's driving?"   
  
Jack motioned for them all to pile into his pick up and they headed that way.   
  
"Have an enjoyable evening DanielJackson" Teal'c called as Daniel opened his car door. Teal'c Sam and Jack all piled into Jacks truck and Daniel climbed into his car. As he started the engine Jack pulled along beside him and motioned for him to roll down his window.   
  
"Knock em dead Sparky!" He yelled as they drove on down the street and Daniel laughed out loud.   
  
"Knock em dead..."   
  
.Daniel Jackson drove home slowly, lost in thought. He laughed again at his friends reactions and smiled into the darkness. Truth be told, he was as surprised at what he was going to do as they were, and with Good reason. Jack was right he thought. I don't ever date. He had never been much of a date person, and had only had a few really strong relationships in his life, the last being with he decease wife Sha'uri. Daniel still battled the loneliness everyday without her and the guilt he felt for his part in her implantation by the Gaou'ld Amemnet and eventual death would never fully go away. But in his heart he knew Sha'uri was in a better place and that he should get on with his life, no matter how hard that might seem. And then their was Jana. He smiled again. He liked Jana, her REALLY liked her. She lived just a few doors down from him and, though he didn't realize it he had begun to look forward to seeing her every day. She was sweet, very shy, and educated. Over the last several months they had struck up idle chitchat when meeting at the elevator or in front of the mail slots, and Daniel really wanted to get to know her better. And their was something else, something elusive about her. He had only lived at that particular apartment building a few short months, but he felt as if he had known her forever. She seemed somehow ageless, as if her being was far older then her body let on. She reminded him of someone who had played an important role in his life, he just couldn't remember who. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to recall who she reminded him of, but the image was beyond his thoughts, and he couldn't reach it. He turned into the parking garage in his building and turned of the engine, all the while trying to imagine what to say to her.   
  
As he opened the card door he felt a sharp pain erupted at the base of his skull and he slammed backward into his seat. All the sudden he felt paralyzed, he couldn't move a muscle, not even to open his mouth. What's happening to me? He thought frantically as his mind hurtled itself forward into the crushing black oblivion of unconsciousness. What's happening to me?   
  
Jana Desal was not having a very good evening. She'd been locked out of her apartment while trying to reach for the paper and had to wait for over and hour for the super to come and let her in. She'd run out of all the ingredients she needed to cook her favorite meal and couldn't find a cab to the market, and now this. She sighed brokenly at the site of her grocery contents lying in disarray on the floor near the mail slots. That's it she thought to herself. It's official: my life totally sucks! And as she stared down at her oranges that made a bright splash on the drab carpet that sucky life seemed to flash before her.   
  
At 27 Jana Desal had never done anything out of the ordinary. She lived alone and though she was wealthy, the only daughter of legendary author Miriam Desal, she chose to live a quiet life in a small apartment. She was neat and tidy, with matching clothes of the same drab style in several non descript colors. She might have even been pretty, had she paid the smallest bit of attention to her appearance. But she didn't. Her clear green eyes were always hidden behind think oval frames, and her long red hair was always firmly secured out of her face in a tight bun. She didn't date, she read books and was comfortable with her normal, boring existence. Normal, except for the dreams. She'd been having them every night, for the past several months. Always the same they started with her being someone else. Someone with a family, with happiness and power. She lived a very long time with her family and all was well and good. And then he came. Jana didn't know who he was, only that he was a tall strapping man in archaic dress who looked quiet evil and did bad things. He angered her, and so she hurt him. She went against her family in doing so and was forced to part from them. She would wake then cold and alone, to weary lifeless existence. Jana wondered idly as she bent to try and regain control over her fruit, if her life would always be so boring, so bland.   
  
"Hi. Looks like you could use a hand."   
  
Jana nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice and looking upward dropped the orange she was grasping. Daniel Jackson stood over her, a playful smile flittering over his lips as he stared downward.   
  
"Dr. Jackson...Hi." She said mentally trying to force herself not to blush.   
  
"Had a bit of an accident?"   
  
Jana nodded her eyes narrowing. She righted herself slowly, studying him. Daniel Jackson was without a doubt the nicest man she'd ever met. He was so cute and sweet, and he didn't' seem to notice all the women who stared as he passed by. They had been having friendly conversations ever since he'd moved in and though she was desperate to know him better he never made a move to get her attention. Until today.   
  
She shook her head as he looked at her expectantly. "What did you say? Sorry I spaced their a moment."   
  
"I offered to help you carry your things, As I seem to be fruitless tonight." His smile widened and his blue eyes twinkled. Jana laughed and nodded.   
  
"Thanks. I was just wondering how I was going to get all this stuff inside. I've been having one of those days you know?"   
  
Daniel took the cabbages, bread and cheese.   
  
"I do actually. Long days, long nights, though usually senseless egg tragedies don't occur."   
  
Jana laughed out loud. "I'll bet"   
  
Daniel grinned and neatly sideswiped the overturned carton of eggs whose yellow goo was seeping into the floor around it.   
  
"What do you say we leave those for the super?"   
  
They rode the elevator and continued the trip to her apartment in relative silence, which Jana used to think. Their was something different about Daniel today. The way he walked, the way he talked, something.... He carried himself with more confidence then usual and his eyes, though always expressive, had never twinkled so before. Jana realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. Daniel had always been friendly, but flirty? Something was up. Jana paused outside her door and looked at her arms, laden with fruit. How am I going to get my keys? She thought. As if he picked up on her wondering Daniel grinned. Let me see what I can do to help you there" He said softly.   
  
"Hold your finger strait out"   
  
In a fluid motion he dipped his head down and took her finger in his mouth. Jana's eyes widened as an electric jolt surged through her arm at the touch of his lips. Very gently Daniel gripped the key ring with his teeth and gave it a tug. It slid off easily and he was then able to maneuver it into his cheese filled hand to open the door.   
  
'Tada!"   
  
Jana grinned and chuckled.   
  
"Thanks very much."   
  
They stood in the door way for a moment and Jana was unsure of what to do.   
  
"Can I come in...or should I just toss the food through the door?" Jana reddened.   
  
"Of course I'm sorry, come in."   
  
Daniel followed her inside and shut the door. Jana set the fruit on the table.   
  
"You can just set that stuff on the counter their if you'd like, or you can bring it here to the table." She heard the muffled noises of the food being laid on the counter but he didn't' speak.   
  
"Daniel?"   
  
She turned and found him standing right behind her.   
  
"Oh! Dr. Jackson you scared me! What's up?"   
  
Without warning his hands darted out and painfully clamped onto her arms. She gave a tiny yelp as her pulled her roughly against him.   
  
"Daniel what are you doing?"   
  
"Something I should have done long ago." He growled his eyes flat and dangerous.   
  
"Let me go."   
  
A sly smile slid over his face and he sneered at her.   
  
"Let you go? Oh let's see, hm... how about no?"   
  
She tried to struggle in his vice like grip, but to no avail   
  
"Did you really think you could hide from me forever? Did you think they could keep you from me? Your prison could not hold me."   
  
"Daniel, what the hell are you talking about? Keep you from who? What prison? What-" Daniel kissed her then hard, biting her lower lip in the process. Terrified she looked up at him and nearly fainted when his blue eyes flashed white. The pain on her lip was nothing compared to the pain of his kiss. She felt as if a hammer tore from within his mouth and hurled itself down her throat. Her body racked with convulsion and she tried to scream but no sound came out. Suddenly from within the depths of her mind came a shriek.   
  
Chamdar!!!.   
  
When it was over Daniel Jackson lay unconscious on the floor and Jana Desal stood before the mirror in the living room. She looked over at Daniels motionless form and smiled.   
  
"You have feelings for this one don't you?" Her smile widened.   
  
"He will be your undoing."   
  
Jana's eyes flashed white as she traced her collarbone in the mirror.   
  
"There you are"   
  
End of Part I 


	2. OTM2

Of Two Minds  
  
Part two  
  
------------------------   
  
"Dr. Jackson?? Dr. Jackson can you hear me??"   
  
Daniel Jackson gingerly cracked open his eyes. His head felt like a ton of bricks, with literal pain waves bouncing around inside. As the world began to come back into focus he saw a familiar face staring down at him, filled with concern.   
  
"..Jana?"   
  
Jana seemed to exhale with relief.   
  
"Oh thank goodness! I was just about to call an ambulance. Are you all right?"   
  
"Jana..How..Where am I?"   
  
Jana tilted her head as she helped pull him into a sitting position. Daniel didn't recognize the room he was in. He noticed bits of fruit lying around him on the floor and looked over at Jana, full of questions.   
  
"Your in my apartment."   
  
"How did I get here?"   
  
"You don't remember? You...I..My grocery bag had split open and you helped carry my things upstairs." She gestured to a smashed orange near by.   
  
"You dropped an orange and accidently stepped on it. When it squished you kind of fell and hit your head on the counter."   
  
She gently brushed her fingers against his temple and through his headache Daniel managed a small smile, it felt nice.   
  
"I don't see any blood, Here" she said handing him a small ice filled towel. "That should help. Does it hurt much?"   
  
"I've got a little headache yea."   
  
Jana stood up and pulled out a chair from the table.   
  
"Do you need my help to get up?" Daniel shook his head.   
  
"No I'm fine really." Jana nodded.   
  
"Let me at least get you some aspirin."   
  
Before Daniel could argue she was off to the bathroom. Daniel slowly stood and stopped a moment while the world around him swam before sitting in the offered chair. The pain was already beginning to lessen so he knew he didn't have a concussion. He chuckled to himself, it wasn't like he'd never been hit in the head before, In his line of work bumps on the head were a regular occurrence. What he couldn't figure was the time lapse. The last thing he remembered was sitting in his car. How did he get inside the building, let alone in this apartment, and where were his glasses?   
  
Jana soon emerged and hurried into the kitchen, where she poured a glass of water, which she then handed to Daniel as she settled in across from him.   
  
"I hope that helps."   
  
"Really, it's ok, I'm feeling better already."   
  
"That's good, because I was feeling awfully bad there."   
  
Daniel looked at her confused.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well if my stupid grocery bag hadn't busted you wouldn't be sitting there with the grand canyon reverberating around inside your head." She grinned.   
  
"I'm kind of glad it did though."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Yea, I mean, if it didn't you wouldn't have asked me out."   
  
"I did?"   
  
Daniel's mind raced. Why can't I remember this??? He wondered to himself Jana's face seemed to crumble with the realization that he didn't remember.   
  
"Oh... I mean, if your head still hurts I can understand." Her face began to pale."It's probably...a bad...bad idea anyways. You should probably get going, don't you...need to rest or something after hitting your head?"   
  
Daniel suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to reach out to Jana, she looked so small as she tried to make some excuse for her embarrassment. After a moment he reached out and patted her hand.   
  
"No it's ok, I was going to ask you anyway. Would you like to have dinner?"   
  
Jana smiled broadly and Daniel couldn't help but smile in return, he was so charmed by the little dimples that appeared in the corner of her mouth, he'd never seen them before. Jana had smiled in his presence many times, but never like THAT, and it was infectious. "Great! I'm looking forward to meeting your friends tonight."   
  
My friends?   
  
"Right, O'Mallys"   
  
"Yea! See your starting to remember."   
  
Jana stood and motioned for him to follow.   
  
"Well I'm sure after that spill you're going to want to freshen up and I know I need to get into the shower." She smiled playfully.   
  
"Will you be ok to walk down the next three doors, or do I need to hold your hand?"   
  
Daniel faltered, slightly taken aback by her flippentry.   
  
"Thanks, but I think I can manage." Jana cocked her head to the side and made a funny face.   
  
"Suit yourself, see you in say, an hour?" Daniel nodded in affirmation.   
  
"That sounds good. I'll see you then." He paused in the doorway.   
  
"Before I go, have you seen my glasses? I seem to have lost them somewhere."   
  
"No, you weren't wearing them when you came in."   
  
"Oh, ok..well, an hour"   
  
As Daniel ambled down the hall toward his apartment her wondered where his glasses had gone to, and idly noted that she hadn't been wearing hers either.   
  
"Strange."   
  
Jana Desal closed the door behind her and then grabbed her purse. Eyes flashing luminously she pulled out a credit card and smiled.   
  
"Time to have some fun"   
  
O'Mallys Bar and Grill was darkly lit and full of smoke. Jack and Teal'c sat at a table lost in conversation as Sam dominated the pool table near by.   
  
"So T," Jack said taking a swig from his beer bottle.   
  
"Who's your bet for the series? The Marlins? The Angels? The Tigers?"   
  
"There is no merit in favoring such teams as those" Teal'c said sipping his mineral water.   
  
"I have no thoughts one way or the other."   
  
"Oh come on, you bet on hockey!"   
  
"Therein lies the difference O'Neill. Hockey is a worthwhile sport in which warriors do battle of great per portion."   
  
"Plus you've got to love the ice thing" Teal'c continued as if he hadn't heard that last comment.   
  
"It's objectives are for more honorable then to hit a small ball with a wooden bat."   
  
Jack pretended to look stricken.   
  
"Teal'c I'm surprised at you! Talking down our national pastime! Next thing you know you'll be telling me you don't like apple pie." Teal'c remained silent.   
  
"Teal'c?"   
  
"I do not O'Neill."   
  
"Teal'c...Buddy...I fear you."   
  
Jack was about to launch into a rant about preserving their national heritage and the importance of baseball when he stopped mid sentence and stared.   
  
"Holy Crap."   
  
Daniel Jackson had just entered the bar, along with one of the most beautiful women Jack had ever seen. She was petit, quiet small, but she had a presence that seemed to fill to the room. Even from a distance she seemed to light up the bar with her shock of auburn hair that fell in gentle waves past her perfectly rounded shoulders. She wore a backless shirt of silver and a sultry styled black skirt. Long enough as not to be immodest, but short enough to show off a good expanse of her shapely legs that tapered into expensive looking black heals, Jack realized he wasn't the only man in the room who had taken notice. He glanced at Teal'c for confirmation.   
  
"Indeed O'Neill."   
  
As they made their way across the room Jack was mesmerized by the large eyes of Daniel's companion. Even from a distance he could see them, so green, so bright, and they sparkled incessantly. Staring out at him from beneath sooty lashes Jack suddenly felt as if he were the only person in the room. Daniels voice pulled him back to reality.   
  
"Hi Guys."   
  
Jack and Teal'c bolted upright as the pair stopped at their table and the woman smiled adorably.   
  
"Who's your friend?"   
  
"Oh sorry" Daniel seemed flustered and Jack had no problem guessing why. "This is Jana, Jana Desal." Jana extended her hand and grasped Jacks firmly and Jack was amazed, he'd never felt anything so soft.   
  
"Hello." Daniel pulled out a chair for her.   
  
"Jana, these are my friends. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, U.S. Air force." Jack gave a little bow.   
  
"Mam."   
  
"This is Teal'c" Daniel said as Jana shook Teal'cs hand.   
  
"Greetings JanaDesal." Jana's smile widened.   
  
"Greetings Teal'c."   
  
"And this," Daniel said motioning to Sam to join them.   
  
"Is Major Samantha Carter, also Air force."   
  
"Major."   
  
"Please," Sam said sitting next to Jana, "Call me Sam."   
  
They all took their seats and a waitress hurried over to take their orders. Both Daniel and Jana ordered wine with their meals, which was promptly delivered.   
  
"So," Jack said after a time,   
  
"What brings you kids to O'Mallys? I thought you were going to have sort of a one-on-one dinner." Jana looked at Daniel, a slightly surprised look fleeting across her face.   
  
"Really? You wanted to have an alone dinner?" Daniel cleared his throat.   
  
"Well I felt bad for ditching you guys so I thought I'd bring Jana here...sort of a best of both worlds kind of thing."   
  
"Besides" Jana said lightly touching Daniels arm, "I wanted to meet you all. I see Dr. Jackson in passing nearly every day but I realized I know very little about him." She winked  
  
"Maybe you could help me out there?"   
  
Sam looked at her unsmilingly.   
  
"Dr. Jackson?"   
  
Jana flushed slightly.   
  
"Well I guess being here means we're sort of on a first name basis now...Daniel"   
  
Daniel only smiled.   
  
"Well Jana, I've got to tell ya, from what Danny boy here has told us about you, well you're not what we expected."   
  
Jana emitted a peal of silvery laughter and sipped her drink.   
  
"Well I'll tell you, this afternoon while Daniel was helping me with my groceries he fell and hit his head. He was out for almost half an hour, and it was kind of scary. I realized that you never know when bad stuff is going to happen, and I needed to take advantage of the time I have. I mean, I don't work because I have my inheritance, why hide behind big-ass glasses, frumpy clothes and dusty books? I think maybe I ought to live a little." She sipped her wine again.   
  
"Honestly tonight I don't think I'm what Daniel expected either." She grinned cattily.   
  
"All the better for him." Jack and Teal'c both raised an eyebrow but Sam gave no visible reaction, just stared ahead smiling slightly.   
  
"Well then," She said  
  
"Jana, why don't you tell us all about yourself?"   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~   
  
"Well I don't know about you" Daniel said sometime later making a show of scratching his arms.   
  
"But I've got an early morning ahead of me."   
  
By then Jana was nearly sitting on top of him, her hand resting possessively on his knee. She nodded in agreement.   
  
"I agree, I think this wine is starting to go to my head. You'd better get me home before I am no longer in control of my actions!" She said playfully emphasizing the word actions. Daniel's eyes widened slightly at the not-so-subtle implication. Sam narrowed hers. "It was very nice to meet all of you." Jana said as she rose to her feet.   
  
"I do hope that this is not the last time our paths cross." She smiled at each of them in turn and then Beamed at Daniel who was standing rooted in place, suddenly looking like a deer in a pair of headlights.   
  
"Ready?" He nodded and rolled his eyes at Jack, who was flashing him a thumbs up from behind Jana's turned back.   
  
"Night all." They called as they made their way out of the bar.   
  
"Well, would you look at that," Jack remarked to Sam and Teal'c, "Our little mans all grown up!" Teal'c nodded. Eyes weary he exchanged glances with Sam.   
  
"So it would seem."   
  
"I'm so proud"   
  
Sam followed the pair with her eyes.   
  
"Didn't you find her a little... I don't know..."   
  
"Gorgeous?"   
  
"Sir.."   
  
"Beautiful?"   
  
"Sir..."  
  
"Amazing?"   
  
"Odd?"   
  
"Yea..." Jack said absently.v "What?"   
  
"Well, I mean she just doesn't fit the description of the girl Daniel told us about," Sam said as Jack opened his mouth  
  
"And I don't buy that seize the moment mumbo" she added quickly.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well according to Daniel this girl is very shy... did she seem all that shy to you sir? And did you notice that she had to be in very close proximity to Daniel the entire time? She had this perfect blend of little girl giggle, and big girl innuendo... something is definitely going on with her."   
  
Jack shook his head.   
  
"I think your reading to much into this Carter. She's just a nice flirty hot girl who's only apparent flaw is that she's into Daniel"   
  
But Sam wasn't paying attention. Still following them with her gaze, she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as Jana paused in the doorway. In a seemly innocent movement Jana glanced behind her and for a split second met Sam's gaze. A hard vicious smile molded itself onto her features as she coldly looked back at Sam. Then she flipped her hair, winked, and they disappeared into the night.   
  
And Sam felt it. Only for a fraction of a second did she feel the presence, but long enough to recognize what it was. Alarmed she looked at Teal'c.   
  
"Teal'c?"   
  
"I felt it MajorCarter."   
  
"Ohmygod" Sam mumbled under her breath as she and Teal'c leapt to their feet and made a dash for the door. Jack quickly paid the tab and joined them outside in time to see Daniel's taillights rounding the corner and heading out of site.   
  
"What? What?"   
  
Carter was fumbling for her phone and Teal'c ushered Jack towards the pick up. "Into the truck O'Neill. We must follow them."   
  
"Why?" he asked but Sam had already hurtled herself into the back seat and Teal'c was quickly piling into the front. Jack started the engine and put it in reverse.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" he said as they pulled out of the parking lot. Sam, already deep into conversation with General Hammond paused long enough to put her hand over the mouthpiece of her phone. "We've got to get to Daniel."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because that girl is a Gaou'ld."   
  
End of Part II 


	3. OTM3

Of Two Minds  
  
Part Three  
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
Jack O'Neill gripped the steeringwheel of his pick up tightly with both hands as his mind tried to wrap itself around the information newly supplied by Sam Carter.   
  
"You...She..." He fumbled for words in the dark.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Jana Desal is in fact a Gaou'ld O'Neill." Teal'c replied calmly from the back seat.   
  
"Ok" Jack said, desperatly trying to sort everything out.   
  
"Carter? Aren't you suposed to be able to tell these things? You too Teal'c I mean, aren't you supposed to be able to sence them or whatever??"   
  
"Normally yes but-"  
  
"Then how in the HELL," Jack said almost excusingly, "Did you not notice she was a snake head??"   
  
"Well sir I...Yes sir" She said talking into her phone once more.   
  
"Right sir, we're on our way. Sorry Colonel," she said.   
  
"Anyways, I don't know, usually I can sence a symbote right away, but this time... it was almost as if she were hiding her presence from us, but chose to reveal herself at the last minute I'm not sure how, or why, but it was her." Teal'c nodded.   
  
"I too sensed it. It was coming from JanaDesal."   
  
Jack opened his mouth to ask if they were totally sure, but closed it, even he could tell something had been off about her that night."   
  
"Ok, so Daniels girlfriend is a Gould." He said.   
  
"What now?"   
  
"Well sir, General Hammond, along with two SG teams are heading over to his apartment building right now to try and head them off. We're supposed to meet them there."   
  
"Ok so it's on to Daniels." Jack said and paused.   
  
"Uh...has anyone actually BEEN to his place since his housewarming? I've been meaning to stop by but..." he trailed off into silence and neither Teal'c nor Sam said a word. "So...I'm thinking that's a no??"   
  
Jana was giggling. Again. She absently played with the radio knobs, not saying a word. Daniel took the opportunity to do some thinking, while pretending to be concentrating very hard on his driving. Jana's "Carpe Deim" explanation for her change in attitude didn't sit well with him. This was not the woman he had intended to have dinner with. Sure, this Jana was fun and spontaneous, but thats not really what had drawn him to her in the first place. The woman he had first met, the one he wanted so badly to get to know was no where in the vicinity. He found himself recalling fondly their first meeting.   
  
He'd been having trouble opening his mail box, just days after moving into the building. He'd pulled the key this way and that, and frustrated was about to give up when he'd heard a soft voice.   
  
"You must be new, here," She'd said,   
  
"Like this."   
  
She inserted a key into her own box and while turning it slowly clockwise applied pressure to the upper left corner. The door opened easily.   
  
"Now you try"   
  
Daniel applied the same movement and his opened as well.   
  
"Thanks!"   
  
She'd just smiled.   
  
Pulling out the mail he noticed her holding the latest copy of Egyptology In Middle America and, upon asking her why learned that she loved reading about other cultures. He'd laughed and showed her he too had a copy, along with Ruan Weekly and The Romanic Influential.   
  
"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson"   
  
"Dr., of what?"   
  
"Archeology." Her eyes had brightened at that   
  
"Really? How fascinating! Oh.." she'd winced slightly  
  
"I'm Jana, Jana Desal"   
  
When they realized they lived on the same floor they had journeyed that way together, all the while discussing various ancient cultures and their influence on the modern day world. She'd admitted a certain fondness for Ancient Rome   
  
"I would have liked to be apart of the people who built the first roads" She'd said, but added that Norse mythology was another of her favorites, she loved they way they described their gods.   
  
"If I could meet one god of the ancient world, it would be Thor" Daniel had nearly choked, having actually met the Alien Azgard Thor on several occasions.   
  
In parting at her door she'd accepted his invitation to "pop by sometime" with an innocent cautiousness that was so completely disarming that he had to smile.   
  
"It was very nice to meet you Dr. Jackson"   
  
"Please, call me Daniel"   
  
But she'd mearly flashed a small smile while opening her door.   
  
"Good Night...Dr. Jackson"   
  
That was the first time he'd experienced what he would come to call "the sence". More then a feeling, he couldn't quiet describe what it was. It remained constantly with him, like a distant echo in the recesses of his mind; one that became stronger and clearer the closer he was to Jana. It had almost become a part of him, a tiny voice in the back of his head, but only as long as he was on the planet. The moment he went off world, it was gone, and though he couldn't feel it, he felt very keenly it's absence, and a great abiding loneliness would fill him. It would return however, the moment he stepped back through the Stargate onto earth, and he always welcomed it's coming, like a restorative to something missing in his soul. He didn't know what it was that made him feel the way he did, only that somehow, in some strange unexplainable way, he was very connected and not just in a physical way, to a girl who lived just three doors down.   
  
Now, with her sitting less the a foot away, Daniel thought his head should be humming, but he felt nothing.   
  
"Strange"   
  
"What's strange?"   
  
Daniel silently cursed at himself for speaking out loud. He looked around frantic, for a plausible explanation. They were pulling into the parking garage of their building.   
  
"How fast we got home" he said quickly, hoping that he didn't sound too lame.   
  
"Yea, that was a fast drive. Look" she said turning in her seat so she was facing him.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For being quiet the whole way home, for not being able to think of a thing to say now that we are alone...for not being the person I think you were expecting me to be."   
  
Daniel put the car in park and turned off the engine.   
  
"Jana I hadn't expected you to be any certain way, that's the beauty of the first date, you get to learn about a person you really didn't know before. I'm glad to have had the opportunity.   
  
"Really?"   
  
Daniel looked her over, she was chewing her lower lip in the most adorable fashion, as if waiting for a punishment.   
  
"Really."   
  
"So, your not going to think I'm some kind of freak and never speak to me again??" "Why would I do that?"   
  
"Well.. Guys do that sometimes."   
  
"I'm not every guy."   
  
Jana smiled.   
  
"I know. So" she added as they made their way inside.   
  
"Do you want to stop by my place??"   
  
Daniel swallowed. Did he want to? They stepped into the elevator and he pushed the number 8.   
  
"Jana, I don't know... I mean I have to be out early in the morning and all."   
  
They stepped out onto their floor. And Jana opened her eyes wide and then gave a little laugh.   
  
"I didn't mean for THAT silly! I'm not that kind of girl, what do you take me for? I meant for tea, and talking. Maybe without all of your friends around I won't be so nervous and act so goofy."   
  
Daniel glanced her way, she appeared sincere, earnest even.   
  
"Just tea?" She smiled at him, flashing her dimples.   
  
"And talk." Daniel shook his head as she opened the door.   
  
"Ok."   
  
The apartment was quiet when they entered, and Daniels eyes were just adjusting to the dimness when Jana turned on the light, which flooded the kitchen. He stepped into the middle of the room as Jana took off her jacket and tossed it onto a chair.   
  
"Minty Rose, or Peach Passion?" She asked.   
  
"Um.. The mint please"   
  
Daniel heard the rattling of dishes and the sound of water being put in the teapot, but Jana didn't speak. Daniel again retreated into his mind, searching for the sence that had become so familiar to him, but it was nowhere to be found. Daniel almost didn't hear Jana as she approached him from behind. He turned at her touch on his shoulder. "I must thank you in advance Dr. Daniel Jackson" She said coking her head to the side, and giving him a long slow once over. Daniel had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being sized up, like a bug under a microscope.   
  
"For what?"   
  
He took a tiny step backward in surprise as her eyes momentarily glowed, and her voice changed.   
  
"For giving me the opportunity to exact my revenge."   
  
In an instant she had kicked him hard in the shin, digging her heal into his flesh. He fell to the floor and she was kneeling on top of him in a flash, her knees boring down upon his neck, constricting the airway. He gasped, trying unsuccessfully to breath. Gently, almost lovingly she traced the lines of his face with her fingertip.   
  
"See him suffer?" She whispered softly, her face very nears his.   
  
Daniel opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out.   
  
"Watch the life flow from his veins. See the fear in his eyes? Watch Jana, as he accepts the death you give him."   
  
Darkness was beginning to creep into Daniel's vision as she struggled to hang on. Through the fog he thought he saw a blinding flash, thought he heard a voice. But as he tried to answer everything blended into peaceful oblivion.   
  
Sometime later when Daniel opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Jack playing idly with his iv bag. For a moment Daniel wondered if they had wondered back in time, as it had not been the first time Jack had done so.   
  
"Jack? Please tell me I'm not still recovering from appendicitus" He pleaded, his voice barley addible.   
  
"Daniel, buddy, how you feeling..what? Apen..what?" Jack shook his head.   
  
"You're here proving once again that you are extremely hard to kill me boy'o"   
  
Daniel shook his head, trying to remember, but all he got was a headache.   
  
"Who's trying to kill me?"   
  
"What you mean today?" Jack smiled.   
  
"Something like that...who?"   
  
"Your girly friend Jana that's who."   
  
Suddenly images flooded Daniels mind. Being in Jana's apartment having tea, hearing her voice change, bing kicked to the ground, hearing her whisper to him....   
  
"Where is she? Where's Jana? Please Jack" Daniel said softly  
  
'PLEASE tell me you didn't kill her."   
  
"We didn't kill her. She's being kept in lockdown."   
  
"Ohthankgod" Daniel mumbled bringing himself into sitting position.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Well" Jack said, settling onto the edge of the bed.   
  
"Sam and Teal'c got a sence of the symbote, and we called out the calvary. General Hammond and SG's 2 and 11 met us at your apartment and after finding your place empty knocked down the doors of the apartments that were three doors to either side of you."   
  
"Well I imagine old Mr. And Mrs. Millens weren't to happy about that." Jack laughed out loud.   
  
"Not really, but they got over it, you know how… compensating the military can be."   
  
"So what happened then?"   
  
"We kicked down the door and found her kneeling into you...literally. You were nearly purple. So I zatted her, just once" he added at Daniel alarmed look  
  
"and then Teal'c and SG2 neutralized her. By then you'd already lost consciousness, but you were breathing so we brought you here."   
  
Daniel pulled back the covers and got wobbly to his feet.   
  
"Woaw" he said softly as the room begin swimming again.   
  
"Thats the second time that's happened to me today."   
  
He pulled on his shoes, and Jack looked on inqusitivly.   
  
"What'cha doin?" He asked.   
  
"I'm going to see her." Jack stood in to doorway blocking Daniel's exit.   
  
"Do you think thats really a good idea, you recovering from suffocation and all."   
  
"Jack, please get out of my way...I...I need to see her." Jack shrugged his shoulders and moved from the doorway.   
  
"Suit yourself."   
  
Jana was being held in security lockup. Besides being in bars, their were lazars to track her every movement. Guards stood in each of the four corners and by the door, and Daniel found Teal'c sitting directly in front of her beyond the bars.   
  
"DanielJackson" He said bowing his head slightly.   
  
"I am pleased to see that you are well again."   
  
Daniel ambled into the room slowly, his footsteps still a little unsure. Jana's eyes widened as she gazed out at him expressionless.   
  
"You live yet." She said. Teal'c turned sharply towards her.   
  
"That is the first she has spoken DanielJackson" he said, offering Daniel his seat.   
  
Daniel sat and surveyed the Goau'ld before him.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked after a time. Jana sneered.   
  
"Why should I tell you, one who would take great pleasure in my destruction?" Daniel shook his head.   
  
"I would do no such thing."   
  
"Wouldn't you? After I took such great pleasure in almost having yours?"   
  
Daniel looked her over thoughtfully.   
  
"Why me? What have I done to provoke you?" But Jana mearly set her jaw.   
  
"I will speak no more."   
  
Daniel stared at her hard, trying to will her to give him the answers he sought. But she just stared back at him, smiling faintly.   
  
And then it happened. The room began to darken, the walls started spinning until they blended together in one fluid picture. And then it stopped, and he was once again Looking into Jana's cell, but he was not the only one. Without turning his head he knew she was there, felt her presence even before she began to speak.   
  
"How strange our roads do weave and cross on the way to the great path."   
  
Oma Desala had not changed. Daniel wondered if someone like her ever did. A being as old and as powerful as she, could she ever be anything other then what she was?   
  
"Oma." He said turning. She smiled.   
  
She even looked the same. Those anciently bread features, the golden hair the shone in the light that was always surrounding her, those eyes, so full of wisdom. He was suddenly struck by the familiarity in Jana and Oma's names. Oma Desala...Jana Desal. Was their a connection? As if she heard his thoughts she shook her head.   
  
"You know Jana don't you?" He asked.   
  
"She's someone you ascended, isn't she?" Oma paused a moment before answering.   
  
"If you know the candle light is flame-"  
  
"I know I know, the meal was cooked a long time ago." Daniel said rolling his eyes.   
  
"Could we please bypass the cones? I really need some answers here."   
  
Oma mimicked his eye rolling and came to stand along side him.   
  
"When I was young, before being what I am now...she was my sister." She said softly.   
  
"Before you...you mean when you were human? Before you ascended??"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"But how...how old is she?" Oma chuckled.   
  
"Older then I."   
  
"Then...why is she here?"   
  
"That I cannot tell you." Daniel scratched his head.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You know why." Daniel began to feel impatient with this, the most ancient of women.   
  
"Because you can't interfere? Isn't that kind of what you're doing right now??"   
  
Oma smiled.   
  
"Was it not you who gave Teal'c and the others the idea by which to free Colonel O'Neill from the Goau'ld Baal? Was it not you who asked SG-1 to aid the Abydonians when Anubis was looking for the eye?" Daniel flushed.   
  
"Yea... but if you remember I got kicked out of the higher plane for that last one."   
  
"Only when you took action against Anubis yourself." Oma continued.   
  
"Call this a page from your book."   
  
"Why are you telling me this?"   
  
"Because" Oma said softly.   
  
"She is still my sister." She placed her hand on one of the bars, almost wearily.   
  
"She has no memory of who she was before, like you when she fell that was taken from her. But you must not let the Gaou'ld within her have access to those memories."   
  
"Why?" Oma sighed.   
  
"When she was cast out, she was not fully returned. She still retains much of what she once was within her. If the Goau'ld were to have access..." She trailed off.   
  
"It would be like Anubis" Daniel finished for her. Oma nodded.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"Search your mind" She said placing a hand on Daniels cheek.   
  
"The answers are within you."   
  
"But Oma-"  
  
Oma Desala was gone.   
  
Daniel blinked several times as the world slid back into focus. He noticed Teal'c watching him closely.   
  
"What is your train of though DanielJackson?" Daniel pulled himself into a standing position and motioned for Teal'c to follow him. Once outside he sighed.   
  
"I need answers Teal'c, and apparently, they are within me."   
  
"I do not understand."   
  
"You have guided me through Kel-nor-eem before" He said.   
  
"Could you do it again?"   
  
Teal'c nodded.   
  
"You must open your mind. See the darkness" Teal'c said.   
  
They sat cross legged in Teal'cs room, the only light coming from the single solitary candle between them.   
  
"Focus on the candle. Feel the darkness surround you." he continued.   
  
Daniel kept his eyes closed but focused through his lids on the solitary light source.   
  
"Pull it close. Like a blanket wrap it around you....let go of the outside world....reach deep within....."   
  
The light was dying but Daniel was not afraid. In his mind her ran towards the darkness and jumped as if diving into a pool, to go to whatever lay beyond.   
  
It was like a soundless movie. Pictures flooded his mind, and the emotions to go with them. The Anger, the fear, the deep hatred....   
  
And then it was over. Daniel was sweating and panting hard when his eyes popped open.   
  
"DanielJackson, are you ill?"   
  
"No Teal'c I'm fine. Let's go find General Hammond and the others."   
  
"May I enquire as to why you request their presence?"   
  
"Because" Daniel said resolutely.   
  
"The Goau'ld, I know who it is. He is called Chamdar."   
  
End of Part III 


	4. OTM4

Of Two Minds, Part IV  
  
The trip from Teal'cs quarters to the briefing room was a laborious one. Images and minute details began filling Daniel Jackson's mind, but they were out of sequence, and hard to understand. He paused several times in the hall, muttering to himself and rubbing his temples.  
  
"What has befallen you DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked, his voice gruff with concern.  
  
"I'm fine really" Daniel put extra emphasis on the really as an answer to Teal'cs raised eyebrow.  
  
"I've just got a headache, there is suddenly a lot of extra...stuff in here" he said pointing to his head.  
  
"You go one ahead, get General Hammond and the others, I think I've got some news to tell him."  
  
Teal'c looked him over pensively and seeing his resolved bowed his head in submission.   
  
"I shall do as you request."  
  
Daniel gingerly walked along the hallway, trying to make sense off all the different images, sensations, and emotions. One thing he felt for sure was that this Chamdar, whoever he was, had a hatred for Jana that was so deep, so severe that it turned his stomach. Daniel couldn't help but wonder why if he hated her so, he would choose her as a host, but then again Gou'ld motivations were often beyond his grasp, he could only deduce that it was some obscure form of revenge, though he did not know for what.  
  
General Hammond, Teal'c, Jack and Sam were all seated around the briefing room table, talking softly among themselves when Daniel finally entered the room. He noted in passing that Dr. Frasier was also in attendance, but that was not so strange considering he had just been loosed from her infirmary.  
  
General Hammond gave him a small smile as he sat down between Sam and Jack.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're up and around Dr. Jackson, from what I hear you've had a rather busy day."  
  
"That would be an understatement sir, but yes, I have." Daniel took in a deep breath.  
  
"I know you're all wondering what's up so I'll get right to the point. I know the identity of the Gould within Jana. It calls itself Chamdar."  
  
General Hammond leaned closer to the table while listening to Daniel speak.  
  
"How did you find out this information Dr. Jackson? Ms. Desal's detention room is being monitored constantly and this information did not come up in the conversation that you recently had."  
  
"I had Teal'c walk me through Kel-no-reem again sir, and I remembered." Jack snapped his fingers in annoyance.  
  
"Ok see, this is where I have a problem. How could you just remember?? The only way you could have it's memories is if it was inside you so..." He trailed off and Daniel nodded gravely.   
  
"Yea that's true. At some point recently I have been a host to Chamdar."  
  
"I'm sorry Daniel, but I don't see how that's possible... You haven't had time off in a month, and I've checked you out myself after each of your missions."  
  
Dr Frasier pointed out.  
  
"I know," Daniel said sighing. He began rubbing his head again.  
  
"There are so many images floating around in my head right now, and none of them make any sense. I can only tell you what I know for sure and that is this: The Gould is Chamdar. He took me as a host, and at some point today, he jumped into Jana. I had a blackout this evening and when I came too Jana told me I hit my head and was knocked out. I'm guessing that's when Chamdar took over."  
  
"Ok" Said General Hammond, rationalizing the new information.  
  
"So Dr. Jackson was taken as host to a Gould, who then jumped into this girl Jana. What we need to know is how and When Dr. Jackson was...infected." They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"I also think it might be beneficial to find out more about who this Chamdar is." Daniel said.  
  
"His is not a name I recognize and I have a feeling that their will be no historical record of him on this earth, but I'll do some research anyway. I think," He said somewhat slowly,  
  
"that it might be a good idea if we contacted the Tok'ra on this one, they may have knowledge of this Chamdar."  
  
"I agree" Said General Hammond rising.  
  
"Major Carter, Teal'c please signal the Tok'ra. Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill, I think it might be time to have another chat with this Chamdar. Once he knows we've figured out who he is, we may be able to extract some information out of him as to why he left Dr. Jackson and chose this girl as his new host."  
  
Daniel kept mute about Oma Desala and her connection to Jana, he thought it might be more prudent to tackle one revelation at a time.  
  
Jana was sitting cross legged on the floor, a bored expression on her face when Daniel and Jack entered the room. They each pulled a chair up to the bars and sat down. Jana continued to gaze at the floor, as if not seeing them. Daniel cleared his throat and looked at Jack. Jack nodded and Daniel opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Hello Chamdar"  
  
Jana's head snapped up and she regarded him intently. When she finally spoke their was an amused note in Chamdar's voice.  
  
"Impressive Dr. Jackson, most impressive. You have overcome the barrier I placed in your mind with relative ease. It is no doubt do to your former ascension, your body's chemical make-up is slightly different from what it would have been before."  
  
She rose to her feet slowly, studying them all the way.  
  
"Why do you come to me again?"  
  
"We wanna know, what you know." Jack said. Chamdar kept staring at Daniel as if oblivious to Jacks' presence.  
  
Daniel returned her gaze without flinching. Again he felt an overwhelming sense of hatred, that nearly made his knees buckle, but he held his ground.  
  
"Why do you hate her so?" Chamdar smirked.  
  
"Do you not know??"  
  
"Not yet, but I will"  
  
They stared at each other for a long second, neither moving. Chamdar's smirk widened as he crossed to the back of the cell and returned to the floor.  
  
She opened her mouth to give Daniel the brush of when suddenly her body went ridged, and then started convulsing. Daniel felt a familiar spark in his mind and leapt to his feet.  
  
"Jana? Jana, can you hear me??"  
  
Jana was shaking her head as if trying to clear it, but was able to concentrate on the sound of his voice, and it led her gaze to him. She rose uncertainly from the floor and crossed the cell once more to face him.  
  
"Daniel?" She put her hand on the bars that separated them.  
  
"What's going on??"  
  
Daniel took a deep breath.  
  
"Jana listen to me, it's going to be ok. You're body has been inhabited by and alien symbyote but we're going to do everything we can to...Jana?"  
  
But she was gone again.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
The next thing Jana remembered was a warm breeze on her face. She gingerly opened her eyes and sat up, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the light. jana was sitting cross-legged on soft ground at the base of a lone tree in the middle of a grassy field. Shoeless and wearing a breathy cotton sun dress, jana placed on her head a wide brimmed straw hat that was set next to her. Jana looked around. Apart from the tree at whose base she sat not a thing could be viewed as far as the eyes could see. She felt again the warm breeze against her skin that caused the long grasses to ripple around her in fragrant waves. Birds chirped in the distance and a bee buzzed lazily near her ear.  
  
"Where Am I?"  
  
"Your own little private place within your mind."  
  
Jana started at the voice and looked up. A man sat on the lowest branch look down at her. His body against the trunk he straddled the limb with both legs which he swung absently to and fro.  
  
"I am a friend" he said pointing to his chest.  
  
"Chamdar."  
  
In a graceful motion he unwound himself from the tree branch and leapt down to the ground. A beguiling smile on his face he held out his hand.  
  
"Will you walk?"  
  
He towered handsomely over her, at least six feet from his saddled shoes to the top of his sun kissed head. he wore archaic clothing in vivid blues and greens that brought depth to his dark eyes. Jana accepted his offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.  
  
they walked away from the tree together and Jana was amazed by the softness of the grass underfoot. She wasn't sure how, but she new this man, every detail of his face was familiar to her, and a battle grew within her mind.  
  
On the one hand he seemed nice enough as he watched for sharp thing in the grass that might sting her feet, but at the same time a warning rang from deep within.  
  
"Why are we here?" she asked looking around. The tree had shrunk into the distance and all around their was a deep abiding stillness. Jana didn't recognize this place, yet it seemed so familiar.  
  
"this is a quiet place in your mind."  
  
"In my mind?"  
  
"Yes your...happy place."  
  
"But why?" Chamdar frowned.  
  
"To protect you from those who would do you harm."  
  
Suddenly Jana heard Daniel's voice.  
  
"There is a symbiot within...hang on!"  
  
"You're a...a...symbiote?"  
  
Chamdar held out his hands, inspecting them as he spoke.  
  
"Correct. The form you see is that of my former host, Sheldear. I miss him."  
  
He touched her temples fondly.  
  
"I am here now, within you. You who rescued me. Do you not remember?"  
  
"No." Chamdar smiled.  
  
"Give it time." He gestured to the wide expanse surrounding him.  
  
"That is why I brought you here. So you can remember."  
  
Jana shook her head  
  
"Why?" Chamdar took her hand in his and Jana was struck by the warmth of his fingers.  
  
"You were once of a powerful race of beings. You were a pure and influential force within them. You saved my life Jana, I'm grateful. I want to help you remember so you may take your place among them once more."  
  
Jana's head was swimming. Again she heard Daniel's voice, and took note of the urgency in his tone.  
  
"Where is Daniel?" Chamdar's smile faded.  
  
"Do not concern yourself with him or his like, they are unsure, not worthy of you."  
  
"why?" Chamdar placed his hands on either side of her head and closed his eyes. In a flash memories flooded her mind. The pain of Daniel's kiss, the mocking of his handsome face. Of Jack, Sam and Teal'c. Of hollow laughter. Jana was shaking.  
  
"What did he do to me?"  
  
"He tried to hurt you. I protected you, brought you here."  
  
Jana was gasping for breath, she felt as if her heart was splitting in two.  
  
"Thank you....Tell me...why??"  
  
"Daniel and his companions are full of evilness." Chamdar said gravely.  
  
"Daniel Jackson cares not for you, he was a wife. He seeks to posses your knowledge, and once done would destroy you. His friends are no better." Chamdar was pacing back and forth in front of her.  
  
"Samantha Carter once had within her one of my kind who like me tried to protect her. She killed it." Jana grimaced.  
  
"Jack O'Neill is an assassin who hunts my kindred for profit. Teal'c was once a noble man, much revered by my species, but Jack O'Neill turned him to darkness. Now he too hunts us. They harbor black souls all, and would only do you harm."  
  
Chamdar knelt before her, his face animated with resolve.  
  
"by my life Jana Desal, they shall not, I will protect you from them."  
  
From nowhere a blackness settled into Jana's heart. An anger unlike anything she had ever known snuffed out the warning in her mind, and the heart of Jana Desal was as stone. With almost formal precision she placed a hand on Chamdar's shoulder.  
  
"I believe you friend.  
  
Chamdar Smiled.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Jack is was HER, I'm sure of it!"  
  
Jack and Daniel rounded a corner deep in conversation.  
  
"Daniel, you want it to be her, I get that. All I'm saying is we've seen these guys speak as their hosts before."  
  
Daniel stepped off the stairwell and into the briefing room.  
  
"It was her Jack. It was only for a moment granted, but it was her."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't Jack I just...I know"  
  
"Daniel..." Jack trailed off as they came around to the briefing table. General Hammond and Sam were deep in conversation with a third man seated serenely between them.  
  
"Daniel...Jack...good to see you again."  
  
Jacob Carter smiled broadly from his seat, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Wow" said Daniel sitting next to Sam  
  
"That was fast."  
  
"The message sounded pretty urgent"  
  
"We've just been telling dad what we know, that this Gou'ld is claiming to be Chamdar and that he took you as host recently." Sam said.  
  
"Did you find out anything else?"  
  
"Not much" Said Jack  
  
"Daniel and Jana..er..Chamdar..whatever... had a stare down and then he started going into seizures or something. Daniel thinks Jana might have emerged their for a second."  
  
"I don't think"  
  
"I know, I know...you just know" Jack finished and Daniel narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Anyway" Jack continued  
  
"Jacob, Selmak, we could use your help, do you know anything about this Chamdar??"  
  
Jacob nodded and then lowered his head briefly. When raised again his eyes flashed and Selmak, the Tok'ra who resided within him greeted them all.  
  
"Yes, that name is not unknown to us. We were under the impression that he was dead, as he has not been heard from in nearly three thousand years."  
  
"You know, seems like I've heard that before somewhere" Jack said.  
  
"Wasn't Anubis supposedly dead too before he made his big appearance? I'm sure I could think of a couple of others too... you guy's really need to brush up on your intell." He would have continued but General Hammond raised his hand in warning and Jack fell silent.  
  
"Go on"  
  
"Well" Selmak continued  
  
"Chamdar was a powerful system lord until about three thousand years ago. He was quiet vicious really, someone who would make Anubis seem kind." Selmak smiled to himself.  
  
"Actually, Anubis started out as a minor Gou'ld in his court, he became a protégée' of sorts. Many of Anubis's nastier traits come from Chamdar." Sam's eyes widened at that.  
  
"Chamdar was as innovative as he was ruthless, he was one of the only Goau'ld's to date who chose not to take on a God-like role. He believed that truth was much more effective. His subjects knew that he was no God, he made it very clear to them. They knew he was a being with superior technology that would obliviate them if they did not do as he commanded. Chamdar ruled with an iron fist, without myths or fairytales, and his subjects followed him because they were much to afraid not to."   
  
It was Daniel's turn to be wide eyed.   
  
"Really? Wow that's...significant." Jack looked blank.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well if this Chamdar was confident enough to tell the people he lorded over who and what he really was, it speaks a great deal about his character. He obviously had no benevolence in him. I can see how he could influence someone like Anubis." Selmak nodded in agreement.  
  
"Chamdar was the most powerful of the system lords at that time, his empire was growing faster then that of any Gou'ld to date. And then he just disappeared. Most believed him dead. Obviously something else happened to him. The remaining system lords over took his domain and killed every living creature that knew of him, as they felt his forward ideals were a threat to the fragile myths on which their empires were bases. Millions upon millions of innocent Jaffa died, it was the most horrific Goau'ld massacre of all time. In the end, nearly all who knew of him had perished, the system lords had effectively erased him from history."  
  
"That would explain why I have no knowledge of this Gou'ld, Aphophis did not know of him." Teal'c said.  
  
"You are correct" Selmak continued  
  
"Even the oldest of the System Lords, Yu, had not yet come to be. Only Anubis remains from that time."  
  
"Ok" Jack broke in  
  
"Maybe this is just me being thick, but, if no one else is alive who remembers him, how do you know who he is?"  
  
Selmak smiled.  
  
"Chamdar made a powerful impression upon his queen, who was one of the only survivors of the System Lords tirade after his disappearance. Though she did not hold with the more evil of his ways, she was impressed by his willingness to be truthful to his subjects, and as time went on, she became more and more disillusioned with the way the Gou'ld were running things. As she was Chamdars Queen, her memories of him were passed unto her offspring."  
  
"Wait a minuet" Sam said  
  
"That would mean...."  
  
"That is correct Major Carter" Said Selmak  
  
"Chamdars Queen was none other then the Beloved Ageria, mother to all Tok'ra"  
  
"Wow" Said Jack  
  
"Sounds...significant"  
  
After about an hour of Selmak's descriptions of Chamdars seedier side, they broke for a time and General Hammond led Jacob and Selmak away to see Chamdar. Jack made a noise about being hungry and he and Teal'c headed off to the mess hall. Daniel rose from his seat and gazed out the observation window at the Stargate, not realizing that Sam had not left the room.  
  
"Big news hu?" She said after a time, joining him at the window.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
They stood side by side in silence for a long while, neither knowing just what to say. After what seemed like an eternity Sam put her hand on Daniel's arm.  
  
"This isn't your fault." Daniel shook his head grimly.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. It is."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Chamdar knows Jana, he was seeking her, and I lead him right to her. He's inside of her because of me, because through my memories he was able to learn where she was."  
  
"Daniel, how could he have been seeking her? Why would he? He's been MIA for nearly three thousand years, and she's what 25?"  
  
Daniel opened his mouth to tell her about Oma, but General Hammond and Selmak, along with Jack and Teal'c re-entered the room.  
  
"Well that was a gigantic waste of time" Jacob said as they all sat down.  
  
"I should have known he wouldn't tell us anything. Daniel, do you remember anything else of use?"  
  
Daniel nodded  
  
"I'm beginning too. I think I know why he chose Jana."  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"Revenge."  
  
"Ok" said Jack  
  
"Once again...how?"  
  
Daniel took a deep breath.  
  
"Jana was once ascended. Like me she got into human affaires and was cast out. She trapped Chamdar, that's why he disappeared."  
  
Jacob was staring at him curiously.  
  
"How do you know that Dr. Jackson?" Selmak asked.  
  
"Oma told me." Jack's eyebrow shot into the air.  
  
"Oma Desala?" Daniel nodded.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud" Jack muttered. General Hammond cleared his throat.  
  
"May I ask Dr. Jackson, why you didn't feel this information was prudent enough to share before now?"  
  
"I wanted to know more about Chamdar, and try to sort through some of the memories left in my mind first General. I'm sorry I should have told you earlier.  
  
"Back up a second!" Jack said.  
  
"Just when did Oma Desala show up?"  
  
"The first time I went to see Jana, with Teal'c."  
  
"Teal'c...buddy...tell me you didn't see her too and decided to keep quiet."  
  
"I did not."  
  
Jack paused a moment.  
  
"Did not what? see her or keep quiet?"  
  
"I did not encounter Oma Desala." Teal'c was quiet for a moment before continuing.  
  
"However, you did seem unfocused for a time DanielJackson, I called your name several times but with no answer."  
  
"It must have been then. She came and told me who Jana was, or rather, who she used to be. She warned me that Chamdar would be endeavoring to uncover Jana's lost memories and pleaded with me to save her."  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"I thought she wasn't supposed to interfere."  
  
"Well that's pretty much what I said, but she told me that technically she wasn't, she was mearly setting me on the correct corse. Anyway" Daniel said sucking in a breath.  
  
"Apparently when the others Cast Jana out, they were unable to return her fully to her human form. She retains much of her powers, but has no memory of them. If chamdar were to unlock those memories while still within her he could figure out how to ascend and we'd have another Anubis on our hands. I'm guessing Oma doesn't really want that. Besides she has some personal interest in Jana's well-being."  
  
General Hammond looked slightly confused.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well, according to Oma, when still human before they ascended Jana was her older sister."   
  
Jack gave a low whistle.  
  
"Really?...Yikes..." He smiled  
  
"Well, she totally doesn't look her age."  
  
Sam nodded interestingly.  
  
"How do you think she is able to look so young? Is she some kind of, I don't know, immortal or something?" Daniel opened his mouth but Sam kept talking.  
  
"And how is she able to rationalize the fact that she's like a million years old?"  
  
"I have no idea." Daniel said tonelessly and Sam's excitement drained away.  
  
"Sorry, it's just...."  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
"I know, I know, fascinating right?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A tall blond archiacly dressed man sat cross-legged at the foot of a large tree. As far as the eye could see their was nothing but long flowing grasses. He waited silently, his back resting against the tree trunk. Every few moments he would crane his head to scanned the horizon, as if looking for someone. Suddenly in a flash of incandescence she stood before him. The man's eyes stared lustily at the Beautiful red haired woman looking down at him, and lazily pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Jana Desala" He said, a slow smile sliding over his handsome face.  
  
Her's was equally as brilliant when it flashed and she held out her hand.  
  
"My Chamdar"  
  
Taking her hand in his he pulled her close and closing his eyes drank in the fragrance of her long hair.  
  
"Tell me luv" He whispered, his lips very near her ear.  
  
"Of you're power...tell me of all the things we will do together."  
  
She continued to smile as she pulled slightly away from him.  
  
"I will my beloved, that and more, but first...."  
  
She traced his lips with her finger, and he didn't have to be told twice. He crushed her against him and covered her mouth in a searing kiss. Time and space seemed to float away in their embrace and he knew...saw...imagined nothing, only the feel of her lips against his and the roaming of her hands. And then in the space of a moment a giant pain spread through his very being and he broke away from her gasping for breath. He fell to his knees before her and looked up horrified into her smilingly placid face.  
  
"What..."  
  
He felt as if he were being ripped apart at the seems and holding out his hand watched terrified as his body began to break down before his very eyes. The form of his fingers wavered and then exploded into mist, like steam rising from a tea pot. In the space of a few seconds he was gone, only a golden mist remained.   
  
From behind her back she brought a small clay jar and opened it's lid. With suction like a vacuum the mist flowed into the Jar and she fixed the lid tight upon him. She waved her hand over it and the clay jar became as air, it could not be seen. Very carefully she laid the invisible jar at the base of the tree, her mouth forming a hard line.  
  
"You shall never more do anyone harm."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Daniels eyes popped open and he shot upright in his bed.  
  
"Woaw."  
  
Fumbling in the dark he reached for his phone and quickly dialed. After a few rings a groggy and somewhat annoyed voice came on the line.  
  
"General Hammond?"  
  
"Dr. Jackson...do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"No sir I don't and I'm sorry to wake you...but we need to call the others, right now, and get them all back to the base."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because sir, I have it."  
  
"Have what Dr. Jackson?"  
  
Daniel smiled into the night  
  
"The answers."  
  
End of part IV 


	5. OTM5

Of Two minds Part V  
  
The mumbles of quiet discontent could be heard faintly from the stairwell as Daniel Jackson entered the briefing room. In one hand he carried a folder of black and white M.A.L.P. pictures and in the other the fragments of a small clay jar. 5 tired faces stared up at him from the briefing room table in various stages of annoyance.   
  
"This had better be good Daniel, It's four in the morning." Jack muttered absently trying to comb with his fingers his sleep tousled hair. Sam Teal'c and General Hammond all looked at Daniel expectantly and Dr. Frasier peered at him from over the rim of her coffee cup.  
  
"Do you remember the first few weeks after I came back, while I was slowly recapturing my memories?" He asked, and they nodded.  
  
"Well the most significant of them always came back to me in dreams. That's what happened tonight. I was able to unlock some memories as I slept. Only they weren't mine. They were his." Jack rubbed his eyes and stiffled a yawn.  
  
"Daniel please tell me you're coming to a point because I have to tell you, I was in the middle of a very good dream involving-" Jack caught Sam's gaze out of the corner of his eye and she smirked.  
  
"Let me guess....Mary Stemburgen??."  
  
"Anyways" Jack continued, ignoring her,  
  
"It was good."  
  
"I'm getting to it Jack. Anyways in this dream I saw the final moments of Chamdar, I was able to see just what happened to him." Daniel trailed off and General Hammond raised an eye brow.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He was sitting in the middle of this grassy field waiting for someone. Their was nothing but grass as far as the eye could see, except for this one tree, which was where he was waiting. And then she showed up."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Jana. They started kissing and then she."  
  
"Wait a second" Sam broke in.  
  
"They were kissing?? Why? Was he in love with her or something?"  
  
"No" Daniel said quickly, disgusted with the memory of Chamdar's feelings.  
  
"He knew what she was, and wanted to posses her power. He pursued her with promises of uniting the Ancients and the Goul'd and Ushering in an era of piece and prosperity, with her as his queen. She seemed to go along with it, but what he didn't realize is that she was playing him. While they were kissing she did something to him. I'm not exactly sure what but she changed him."  
  
"Changed him?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes. Into...energy, which she then captured in a clay jar. She made the jar invisible and set it at the base of the tree, for all intense and purposes sealing him in forever. As you can imagine after 3 thousand years of being stuck in a jar he was pretty pissed. His feelings are very clear on the subject, he felt betrayed by her and spent most of his captivity plotting his revenge." Daniel cleared his throat and pulled the pictures from the folder and set them out on the table.   
  
"I got to thinking about this lone tree, I remember it very vividly and I realized it wasn't just his memories that were recalling it, I was remembering it as well. Apparently the landscape has gone through some drastic changes in the last three thousand years, but that tree is still their. What was once grass is now nothing more then dust and rock."  
  
Sam picked up one of the pictures and studied it closely.  
  
"You mean...M38299?"  
  
"Exactly." Daniel said.  
  
"Do you remember what happened their??" He pulled out the clay shards and set them on the table as well.  
  
"I stepped on this while we were exploring the base of the tree."  
  
"Oh I remember that!" Jack said.  
  
"You got all upset and went on some rant about breaking the only example of civilization on that moon and then I kind of made fun of your footwork."  
  
"Yes, that was it. Remember how I kept saying that I couldn't believe I'd stepped on it, that I hadn't even SEEN it?" He stressed the word seen and the room was silent as the implications sunk into the team.  
  
"So what your saying Dr. Jackson, is that while exploring M38299, you accidently broke open what was confining this Chamdar, and he was able to infect you without your knowledge?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dr. Frasier looked around thoughtfully.  
  
"General, that would explain why all of Dr. Jackson's tests came back normal after they returned from the mission and sir." She said excitedly.  
  
"Even with the eye witness accounts of her eyes changing, and both Teal'c and Major Carter sensing the Gou'lds presence, I have found no trace of a symbote in Jana's systems. If this thing has been turned into some kind of energy as Dr. Jackson says, then it would explain why it's not showing up in any of our tests."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"It would also explain why Teal'c and I were unable to detect it's presence within Daniel."  
  
"Exactly. Now upon blending Chamdar had full access to my mind, and was able to tell the I knew her. That's probably why I was in such a rush to get through our last briefing and why I was so hell bent on asking her out. Chamdar needed me to get close enough to her so he could Jump host bodies."  
  
General Hammond nodded in agreement.  
  
"I agree Dr. Jackson, but I must admit I'm confused. If this Chamdar is so big on revenging what Jana did to him, why would he choose her as host?"  
  
Daniel swallowed and regarded them all gravely.  
  
"Think about it. What better revenge could their be then to posses the body of the one who put you into captivity. To make them a captive within their own bodies, powerless to stop their actions at your will." General Hammond tapped his finger on the table absently.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Now I understand Jana's whispers."  
  
"Her whispers?"  
  
"Yes, as she was... well as Chamdar was choking me I heard her whispering in my ear. She kept saying something about watching the life flow through my veins, watch as I accept the death she was giving me. It was like he was inviting her to watch my death."  
  
"Why?" Dr. Frasier asked, and before Daniel could reply Jack answered.  
  
"Because she cares about him."  
  
"Right. He was making her watch me die by her own hands, and she would not have been able to stop him."  
  
The table fell silent. Sam and Dr. Frasier studied the pictures some more, Teal'c stared off into space and General Hammond poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"You know" Jack said after a time.  
  
"Just when you think those slimy snake heads can't get any more creepy..."  
  
Daniel Nodded.  
  
"Watching someone you care about die at your hand while powerless to stop it...it's torturous. Unfortunately that's exactly what he had in mind."  
  
"So" Said General Hammond  
  
"Why hasn't he attempted to escape?"  
  
"Chamdar may be a bit outdated, but he's no fool. He know's he is no match for the System Lords or Anubis, the knowledge he gleaned from my mind showed him that they were very technologically superior. His best bet is to try to unlock Jana's Buried memories. She was once an Ancient as Anubis was, and from what Oma has told me, a pretty powerful one. If he can get his hands on that knowledge and mastery of Ancient technology, he could wipe the floor with his opposition and we'd be in VERY big trouble."  
  
"How's he going to do that?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Jack yawned loudly.  
  
"What no idea's?" Daniel grinned wryly.  
  
"No....just not much of one."  
  
Dr. Frasier looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"I could try running some additional tests...ones that measure brain waves, electrical impulses, that kind of thing. I could use Sam's help too." General Hammond nodded.  
  
"Do it. In the mean time Dr. Jackson, maybe you should try talking to her..him..it...again."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"And take Teal'c with you."  
  
They all started to rise and Jack blinked rapidly.  
  
"Uh sir..?"  
  
General Hammond regarded him a moment and then smiled.  
  
"Get back to bed Colonel, you look like hell."  
  
Chamdar was stretched out on the cot, with Jana's eyes closed when Daniel and Teal'c entered the room. The guard at the door was happy to let them in.  
  
"Good to see you Dr. Jackson, I was just about to phone up to the General, things are getting...weird."  
  
Teal'c titled his head to the side.  
  
"Explain"  
  
"Well sir," The guard said eyeing Teal'c,  
  
"She's...he's...they are talking to each other. It's like when the Tok'ra are around, and their voices change when the hosts talks? It's like that except, well... they were having a conversation. I couldn't understand what was being said, but the voice kept changing. Towards the end the girl got really angry about something, but then they went to sleep. It was creepy sir."   
  
"Thank you" Daniel said, dismissing the S.F. who gratefully made his way to the far corner of the room.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c made their way to the bars again and sat down. Daniel closed his eyes and tried to reach out with his senses, vainly trying to touch Jana's mind, or at the very least bring back the sense. Since she'd been taken over he'd felt this great emptiness inside his head, one that he desperately wanted to fill. He realized with a start just how much stock he had placed on that noise inside, how comfortable and acclimated to it's presence he had become. He now found he could barely function without it.  
  
Jana turned over in her sleep, to face them and Daniel sent out a probing thought again. "Please...." he said softly.   
  
For a moment she seemed to stir and in that instance Daniel felt it. Not the warm comfortable fuzz he was used to, but a hard black loathing. She cracked open her eyes and stared out at him without speaking. Daniel's stomach turned as their minds became in synch with one another, and for a split second he felt as if she were choking him again.  
  
As fast as it had come it was over, and Jana was asleep again.   
  
"Should we rouse her?" Teal'c enquired but Daniel shook his head.  
  
"No..." he said faintly. "Let her sleep." He rose to his feet and motioned for Teal'c to do the same as Dr. Frasier and her team crept into the room. Gently, soundlessly the made their way into the cell and strapped Jana down onto a gurney. The girl mumbled something intelligible, but didn't awaken. As softly as they'd come they crept her away to do their tests and Daniel, Teal'c and The S.F. were left in the hold room. Daniel's stomach gave a great lurched and bending over he spilled the contents of his stomach onto the floor.  
  
"DanielJackson!" Teal'c started forward but Daniel held up a hand.  
  
"I'm ok..It's just...woaw...."  
  
"So...Any news?"  
  
It was several hours later when Daniel was finally able to calm himself down enough to visit Dr. Frasier's lab. His mind was still burdened with the feelings He and Jana had shared, but his curiosity about the outcome of the tests had won out, and he waited with Sam and Jack expectantly.  
  
"Well Dr. Jackson, it appears you're...Chamdar's memories proved correct. Further tests show an unknown energy signature in her brain. It's so minute it's almost undetectable, and not at all like the normal pattern for a symbiote. It was probably their on the first brain scan I took, but I didn't even notice it."  
  
"So..." Jack said slowly. "That proves...what? That's she's infested like we already knew she was??"  
  
"Well Colonel, it proves that there is indeed something their, and now that we know what, we might be able to find a way to remove it without harming her."  
  
"But the Tok'ra can barely remove a symbiote, which we don't' even know how to begin to do" Said Daniel. "How can we remove him?"  
  
"I don't' know" Dr. Frasier said softly. "But we have to hope that there is a way"  
  
She opened her mouth again to speak but a red light began to flash accompanied by a loud noise and the sound of one of the gate room technicians, utterly terrified.  
  
"Emergency in the gate room! Emergency in the gate room! Emergency in the..."  
  
The voice suddenly cut out, mid sentence, and everyone, including Dr. Frasier took off down the hallway at a dead run.  
  
The four of them skidded to a halt just inside the gate room door, which was only partially closed. The scene before them was nothing less then extraordinary. Several guards were frozen in various positions of being knocked around. Some were laying on the ground, some where in mid fall, some still reeling, but all motionless. Teal'c half stood just inside the door, but his eyes were closed and his arms limply at his sides. Daniel glanced over through the window into the tech room and saw Hammond and the technician. General Hammond stood with his hand outstretched pointing to nothing. The technician sat motionless gripping the microphone tightly his mouth forming a silent word, all frozen in terror. In the midst of it all Stood Jana. Quietly serene she stood at the beginning of the gate ramp, surveying her work with grim satisfaction.  
  
"Holly Crap" Jack whispered and started forward. Jana half turned towards them and smiling widely made a small gesture with her left hand. Sam, Jack and Dr. Frasier were all lifted off their feet and tossed very unceremoniously into the concrete wall. All three of them landed in a heap at the bottom and no one stirred. Then she turned to Daniel.  
  
"Open the Gate." Chamdar demanded, his voice flat, emotionless.  
  
"No"  
  
"It's only a matter of time before I take total control over her powers. I'll then be able to open it myself, but you will not live to see that unless you open the gate NOW."  
  
Daniel took a deep breath.   
  
"Let me talk to her, and I'll open it."  
  
"She has no wish to speak to you."  
  
"Let me talk to her, or you're little trip ends right now."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, and then Chamdar nodded.  
  
"Very well."  
  
He lowered his head a moment, and upon raising it again Jana glared coldly at him.  
  
For a split second Daniel reached out with his mind to confirm that it was really her, and once knowing it was took a step forward.  
  
"Don't come any closer." Jana said gravely raising her hand and Daniel stopped mid-stride.  
  
"I didn't want to talk to you."  
  
"Jana Please" Daniel said softly.  
  
"I don't know what he's told you, but please, just listen to me."  
  
"Why? So you can fill my head with more lies? No, I won't give you the satisfaction. I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"Jana, I don't know what he's told you, but it's all lies. Please listen to me.."  
  
"No" Jana said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.   
  
"You're the one who lies." She began to pace back and forth.  
  
"To think all these months I've been wandering aimlessly, waiting for you to throw me a breadcrumb. But no more. How unworthy a thing you've made of me. You used me!"  
  
"I would never"  
  
"You talked and smiled and made me think that maybe, just maybe someone as seemingly nice, and sweet, and...normal as you might like me...but it was lies, You're married for christ's sake!"  
  
Daniel shook his head vehemently.  
  
"No Jana, widowed. Not married."  
  
For a moment Jana seemed to falter at his words, but she soon resumed her pacing.  
  
"No, you're lying. You want my knowledge. You seek to posses what I know, and once you had that you'd cast me aside like some common hussy. I'm not a whore Daniel Jackson, especially not yours."  
  
Seeing the shock and Daniel's face seemed to strengthen her resolve.  
  
"Oh don't you fret, he's told me everything. About your wife, how you're friends hunt and kill his kind. I know it all and don't waste you're breath trying to deny it, you're words are wasted on me."  
  
"Jana" Daniel said desperately.  
  
"He's a gould. He's evil...he tried to kill me, and he would have made you watch me die!"  
  
"No! It was you who tried to kill me, he saved me! I remember it, how you kissed me, and all the pain...and...the coldness of you're smile...."  
  
"You remember everything do you? Do you remember being an ancient? Do you remember luring Chamdar to that planet, and transforming him?"  
  
Jana shook her head but Daniel kept on.  
  
"He took over my body Jana, and I lead him right to you. It was him who tried to hurt you, not me. I would never do that... I care about you."  
  
"Lies."  
  
"Why would I lie?"  
  
"It's all lies. You don't give a damn about me, you just want what I possess. Chamdar is my friend, he protects me from people like you, and I'm not going to let you hurt him!"  
  
"Daniel tried desperately to find the right words to say, but Jana turned her back on him."  
  
"This is pointless! As every moment passes, I know remember more and more....I don't need you to open the gate any more."  
  
With a slow sweeping motion her hands which were at her sides began to raise until they were in a position strait up and pointing to the ceiling. As her arms rose an active wormhole began to seep into the gate, until a full blown even horizon could be viewed.  
  
"No!" Daniel cried as any rational thought he had left disappeared. In a frantic moment he caught hold of her arm and whipped her around to face him. Jana paused momentarily as his action caught her off guard and before she could react he pulled her to him and kissed her as hard as he could.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as the kiss lengthened and Daniel's mind was hurled forward. Past thought, word, or action, to a place where only emotion and memory could dwell. He willed her to know the truth, to see her memories through his shared thoughts of Chamdar, to shatter the illusion with which he held her. The kiss went on and on and Daniel lost all concept of space and time. He knew, saw, felt, WAS nothing but memory and emotion which he channeled into her mind through his lips.  
  
When they finally parted they were both gasping for breath, and Daniel's knees nearly buckled from the tension. Chest heaving he managed to right himself and weakly call her name.  
  
"Jana.."  
  
Jana was staring at her hands like she'd never seen them before, and when she finally met his gaze her eyes were wide with terror and revulsion.  
  
Oh God....oh....God..." She whispered. She took a tiny step toward him and then stopped rigidly. Her eyes flashed and Chamdar emerged angrily.   
  
"What do you think you are doing boy??" He demanded shrilly advancing towards him.  
  
Chamdar raised Jana's hand and Daniel winced his mind playing over the various possible things she could do to him. Nothing happened. Chamdar gestured again...nothing.  
  
"Arg!" he cried in frustration.   
  
"Don't do this!" he muttered angrily.  
  
Daniel watched in awe and Chamdar and Jana seemed to struggle for control of Jana's body.   
  
"I won't let you hurt him!" Jana cried in her own voice, and then it changed and Chamdar cursed vulgarly in Goaul'd.   
  
She stood stock still her eyes flashing back and forth as the wills of Chamdar and Jana clashed within her. For what seemed like forever she stood their, not saying a word or moving, the only visible indication of anything coming from her eyes and they went from normal to incandescent and back again in rapid progression.  
  
Then suddenly something seemed to change and Jana's arm shot out. As if yanked on a string one of the guards guns was hurled into her hand  
  
"No!" Daniel cried but before he could finish the word a shot rang out.  
  
Chaos ensued as everyone came back to life and Daniel rushed to where Jana had fallen.  
  
"Please don't be dead, oh please don't be dead." He thought over and over as her turned her over and gently gathered her in his arms. She lay weakly against him a read spot spreading over her right shoulder where she had shot herself. Vaguely Daniel heard Dr. Frasier call out for a medical team but he just stared down at her.   
  
"Please don't be dead, oh please don't be dead!"   
  
As if she heard his thoughts Jana's eyes fluttered open and she stared groggily up at him.   
  
"Daniel?"  
  
Daniel gave a guttural yell of triumph and nearly hugged her senseless but she winced as his arms tightened around her.   
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Jana smiled weakly.  
  
"Besides the hole in my shoulder? I think...so.....Daniel??"  
  
Her voice trailed off as she lost cautiousness.  
  
"Well the bullet went through cleanly, and the wound is rapidly healing itself, I don't think she'll need surgery."   
  
General Hammond, SG-1 and Dr. Frasier were huddled around Jana's bed in infirmary listening to Daniel's account of what happened.  
  
"But it will probably be several hours before she.."  
  
Dr. Frasier trailed off as Jana stirred.  
  
Daniel came to stand beside her as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Daniel??"  
  
"I'm here." he said and she turned her head to face him.  
  
"Hey..." he smiled.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Looks like you're going to be ok, the wound is healing pretty good and."  
  
"I want to be put to sleep."  
  
Daniel shook his head and Dr. Frasier stared.  
  
"Excuse me?" they said in unison and Jana gave a weak laugh.  
  
"I want to be put into a coma. You can do that can't you Doctor...keep me sedated??"  
  
"I suppose so, but why?"  
  
Jana sighed wearily.  
  
"Chamdar is buried for now, but he is strong. If I stay awake he will re-emerge, and I don't know if I can stop him. That's why I shot myself, so I would loose cautiousness. Only here," She said pointing to her temple. "Can I truly battle him. In my mind I will be strong. Out here I am weak, and I'll loose."  
  
Dr. Frasier looked at General Hammond.  
  
"Sir, it may not be a definite solution, by it may prove successful for the short term, until we can find a way to remove him from her." General Hammond paused for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Do it."  
  
"No...General..I mean..Dr. Frasier" Daniel faltered and Jana softly touched his hand.  
  
"I'll be ok."  
  
"Jana.."  
  
"You'll be ok too, I promise."  
  
Daniel smiled and took her hand in both of his.  
  
"But Jana, I've been looking forward to getting to know you..."  
  
"Their will be plenty of time for that."  
  
"You're sure??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
Dr. Fraiser motioned to one of the nurses who brought her syringe. Without pausing she shot the liquid into Jana's I.V.  
  
For a moment she didn't say anything, just blinked several times. When she finally did speak her voice was but a whisper.  
  
"Because...I know this sounds like a total cliche, but...well..." She laughed softly.  
  
"I've got something to fight for now...right?"  
  
Daniel brought her hand to his lips and turning her palm upward kissed her wrist gently. He could feel her pulse slowing down through his lips and he nodded.  
  
Jana blinked more rapidly as the sedative began to take hold of her.  
  
"Daniel? Will you be hear when I wake up?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"...promise...." her voice trailed off into nothingness and her hand went limp in his grasp. She was gone.  
  
For a moment nobody said anything and then Jack cleared his throat. "So I'm thinking....debriefing??" General Hammond nodded.  
  
"Agreed. If you'll follow me people."  
  
"Ugh...General..." Daniel began but General Hammond put up his hand.  
  
"No need son, take a a bit here if need be."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As the rest of them filed out of the room Daniel pulled up a chair next to Jana's bedside. For a long while he just stared at the rhythm of her chest as it rose and fell in steady breathing. Then taking her hand once more he began to speak.  
  
"So Jana, I guess now would be a good time to tell you what I do hu? Remember how you said you always wanted to meet Thor?? Well I've got a story for you...."  
  
The End 


End file.
